


cinta? sederhana aja

by schwarzkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, BokuAka Week, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff, KuroKen Week, Lowercase, M/M, Two Shot, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzkei/pseuds/schwarzkei
Summary: mari kita lihat kesederhanaan pasangan bokuaka dan kuroken yang absurd namun manis dalam two shot yang tak kalah sederhana ini."kenma, kamu manis banget sih. makin cinta deh,""gombal mulu."





	1. cosplay kucing

**Author's Note:**

> Semua chara Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi, saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.
> 
>  
> 
> part 1 ;  
> kuroken — cosplay kucing

  
_"_ _kenma ngambek lagi, jing."_

 

itulah kalimat pertama yang kapten nekoma itu katakan saat menghempaskan pantatnya di samping si burung hantu gede yang sedang meminum _milkshake vanilla_ nya. membuat kapten fukurodani itu mengangguk angguk kepalanya tanda paham.

"gue ngerti bro, tapi muka lo asem banget parah."

kuroo mendecak sebal, merasa kalau sohibnya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. masalahnya sekarang kenmanya itu ngambek beneran, udah kayak cewek yang ga jadi dibeliin tas mahal bermerek sama cowoknya. kuroo yang biasanya sabar lama lama mulai _gedek_.

bokuto menghela nafas, kalau kayak gini kuroo susah diajak ngobrol baik baik. mukanya aja udah kusut gitu, tumben tumbennya kan biasanya dia demen nyengir, yang ada sekarang dia menggeram ga jelas. kayak kucing kawin.

"lo ama kenma masalahnya sekarang apaan?"

si kuroo nengok bentar, abis itu natap males pelayan berbokong seksi di meja depan. tangannya bergerak buat ngambil sepotong kentang goreng diatas meja dan nyolek sambel di sebelah kantong kentang gorengnya.

mulutnya mulai ngunyah, "dia kagak mau gue _naena_ , makanya ngambek."

tiba tiba bokuto nyembur, dia kaget setengah mati ampe matanya melotot udah kayak mau keluar dari sarangnya. natap muka polos kuroo dengan tatapan _lo-bego-banget-sih_ dan _seriusan-lo-anjir-gila-woy._

"anjrit lo kur, baru aja pacaran seminggu yang lalu udah lo ajak ena ena."

bahunya kuroo naik, turun lagi. masih pasang ekspresi tanpa dosanya. bokuto geleng geleng sambil mendesah frustasi, pengen banget rasanya dia gampar tuh garong.

_tapi gabole, kan mereka kawan._

"ya jelas lah dia ngambek, pea. lo emang ngajaknya kayak gimana si kepo gua,"

yah si bokuto malah penasaran. mayan lah ya buat bahan modusan ke akaashi ntar pas pulang. mukanya antusias gitu lagi, alisnya pake ditautin segala, serius banget.

taunya si kuroo nyengir, balik ke dia yang biasanya.

_ealah, sama aja y mereka. sama sama gabener._ _dasar kawan._

"gini bro,"

tangan kuroo lambai lambai ke bokuto, nyuruh dia mendekat. si bokutonya mah iya iya aja.

mulai deh bisik bisik cantiknya. muka tuh berdua serius banget, ampe bikin cewek cewek yang lewat jerit jerit kegirangan liat dua cowok ganteng dengan bumbu bumbu _bromance_ yang sangat kental.

_apasih._

selesai bisik bisik, kuroo narik mukanya dari telinga bokuto sambil nyengir ganteng, alisnya naik turun gajelas. sementara bokuto malah diem kayak patung.

"goblok lo kur, jelas lah dia ngambek."

bokuto beranjak dari duduknya dan ngambil gelas _milkshake_ nya terus pergi ninggalin kuroo gitu aja. kuroo cengo liat bokuto yang mulai menjauh, lebih cengo lagi pas dia nyadar tadi bokuto natap dia dengan tatapan jijik.

_apa salah dia?_ pikir kuroo.

merasa dirinya ga punya salah, kuroo mendengus. palingan bokuto iri sama ide dia, meskipun ga berhasil ama kenma sih.

ih sumpah ya, si bokuto kok gitu sih. biasanya kan dia paling setuju sama ide ide cemerlangnya kuroo. lah, sekarang dia malah ninggalin gitu aja dia udah kayak cewek abis mutusin cowok yang dia pergokin lagi selingkuh ama cewek lain.

_bodo lah ya._

btw, kalyan mau tau apa idenya kuroo?

yauda, kita plesbek ke beberapa jam yang lalu yes.

 

**_jadi tuh gini.._ **

_"kenma.."_

_"gak mau dibilangin, udah ah lepas!"_

_"gapapa, sekaliii aja. janji deh,"_

_"gak mau. apaan sih."_

_kuroo kudu sabar ngadepin ukenya. apalagi dalam keadaan kayak gini._

_kenma yang lagi asik sama psp nya jadi berhenti main gara gara digangguin kuroo terus. dia gelisah banget waktu ngeliat apa yang dipegang kuroo._

_"pake dong sayang, abang kuroo udah ngeluarin banyak duit buat beli ini. ayo dong sayangg,"_

_si kenma bergidik ngeri, bahunya merinding gitu. dia berusaha mainin gamenya yang sempat di pause tadi, tapi jadi gak fokus._

_gara gara si kuroo yang meluk dia dari belakang._

_"lepas ah,"_

_bukannya lepas, kuroo ngeratin pelukannya sambil nyium lehernya. yang lebih parah, dia mulai jilat jilat leher si kenma._

_yha, alhasil desahan manjah keluar dari bibir mungil kenma._

_"ahn,"_

_"kenma, kamu manis banget sih. makin cinta deh,"_

_"kuroo, geli.. lepasin bangsat, ahh—"_

_"kenma kasar ya,"_

_kenma kaget luar biasa pas tangan nakal kuroo bergerak ke perutnya, ngelus ngelus pelan dan makin turun ke selangkangannya._

_"kamu pake ya? sekali aja, aku mau liat kamu pake nekomimi ini, sekalian ekor kucingnya juga."_

_anjir, kenma makin merinding._

_kuroo makin liar, kenma kewalahan. kalo kuroo udah kayak gini bahaya nya luar biasa kayak kucing di musim kawin. bisa bisa keperjakaannya lepas gitu aja sebelum nikah._

  
_iya, kenma ga mau nganu dulu sebelum legal. ea._

_akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatannya, dia berhasil lepas dari dekapan kuroo dengan cara ngegigit tangannya kuroo sekuat tenaga dan nendang tulang keringnya._

_"ADUHHH!"_

_"gue gak mau make itu semua, lo piKir gUE cOWoK aPAan? DASAR KUCING GARONG."_

_setelah ngeluarin unek uneknya, kenma berjalan terhentak hentak keluar dari kamar._

_yang sabar ya, uke kuroo tersayang :(_

 

 

ya gitu ceritanya.

yaudah kita balik ke tokoh utama di cerita ini, kayaknya dia lagi _badmood_ luar byasah.

kuroo cemberut, bibirnya maju dua senti. dia natap tajem semua orang yang natap dia penasaran.

diambilnya gelas _cola_ di meja dan diteguknya ampe habis. lalu diremuknya gelas plastik tak bersalah itu.

kuroo nutup kedua matanya.  
narik nafas dalam, dihembuskannya perlahan.

_"KENMAAA, MAAFIN ABANG YAAAAAA."_

kenma yang lagi asik main em el di kamarnya, tiba tiba ngerasain bulu kuduknya meremang.

_anjir serem._

 

 

**end.**


	2. peliharaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semua chara Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi, saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.
> 
>  
> 
> part 2;  
> bokuaka — peliharaan

_"akaaasheeee,"_

 

yang namanya dipanggil lirik bentar, abis itu sibuk lagi sama makhluk didepannya. bokuto yang dikacangin pun kecewa.

 

ditatapnya makhluk berbulu yang asik dipegang sama akaashi dengan sengit.

 

akhir akhir ini bokuto kesel, akaashi ga peduliin dia abisan. dia sibuk ngurusin anjing pudel titipan tantenya yang lagi liburan di hokkaido. awalnya sih bokuto seneng, abisan lucu banget anjingnya. malahan dia yang paling semangat waktu dikasih tau kalau akaashi bakal ngerawat seekor anjing mungil.

 

tapi lama kelamaan, bokuto jadi gak punya waktu buat berduaan sama akaashi. dan itu semua karena perhatian akaashi yang seluruhnya diberikan untuk anjing itu. seharian penuh akaashi cuman ngasih makan, mandiin, ngajak jalan, gitu gitu aja. liburannya berasa ga nikmat.

 

"akaasheeee,"

 

"hm."

 

"keiji-channn,"

 

yeu, akaashi nengok. mukanya memerah gitu lagi.

bokuto nyengir lebar ala burung hantu. seneng akhirnya dinotis pacar.

_"guk!"_

 

eh taunya si akaashi langsung pergi gitu aja, buat ngambil makanan si anjing. dia tau jam jam segini waktunya buat anjing itu ngemil. _yaela, ngemil doang._

bokuto merengut kesal, dia pelototin anjing pudel berbulu putih itu. yang ditatap malah meletin lidah.

 

_dasar anjing._

_ganggu orang pacaran aja sih._

_ga suka lo?!_

 

"ngapain kamu?"

bokuto langsung nengok ke akaashi yang ditangannya ada sekotak makanan anjing. dia langsung ketawa garing pas ngeliat ekspresi datar akaashi. abisan bego banget dia, ngomong sendiri sama anjing barusan.

 

_anjing banget emang._

 

seusai ngeliatin anjing itu makan, akaashi pergi ke dapur, entah ngapain. dan daritadi mereka ga ngobrol bahkan sepatah kata pun. bokuto lama kelamaan ga betah. rasanya pengen kabur ke rumahnya kuroo buat main, tapi sebagai seme yang baik dia ga mau ninggalin akaashi gitu aja. takutnya dia kalah saing sama anjing, kan ga lucu.

 

"nih, buat kamu,"

bokuto girang pas akaashi dateng dateng bawa segelas jus jeruk dingin, akaashi ngangguk abis itu duduk di samping bokuto. anjingnya malah manja manja ke akaashi sambil gesekin badan ke kakinya.

"akaasheee, mau manja kayak gitu juga donggg,"

bokuto iri, mulai deh dia merengek. akaashi cuman mendengus, ga nanggepin tingkah manjanya si burung hantu yang sekarang asik bergelayut di tangannya.

"minta cium dong,"

"hah?"

"aku tau kamu ga budek ya," bokuto menjepit hidung akaashi dengan tangannya. wajahnya nampilin ekspresi usil yang kayak biasa.

akaashi mengaduh kesakitan, tapi dia senyum senyum geli.

_aduh, kokoro gakuadh._

"iya, keiji, minta cium."

gara gara ngeliat bokuto yang majuin bibirnya gitu, akaashi ketawa pelan. suara tawanya bikin hati dagdigdug aduh.

_cup._

akaashi nempelin bibirnya gitu aja ke bibir bokuto, dan ga nyampe lima detik. bokuto kecewa karena mau lagi.

"kok cuman sebentar?"

"nanti kamu nya ketagihan."

si burung hantu ketawa, tumben tumbennya si cantik itu ngegombal.

"udah ah, kamu sana. aku mau mandiin anjing ini dulu,"

kedua mata besar bokuto berkilat sedih, kayak burung hantu yang ditinggal pemiliknya dan ga dikasih makan. akaashi gendong anjing kecil itu dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"akaashi ih,"

akaashi natap datar bokuto yang udah masang wajah memelas. dia geleng geleng kepala, udah paham betul sama kelakuan si burung hantu yang kelewat manja.

"kamu jahat, daritadi nyuekin aku terus."

si rambut perak itu menunduk, bibirnya melengkung kebawah. sumpah, bokuto imut banget kalo udah kayak gitu. akaashi jadi ga tahan pengen nyubit pipinya sama ngacakin rambut jabriknya.

"aku ga jahat,"

"jaHAt!"

akaashi kaget, tapi dia masih masang muka datar. akhirnya dia nyerah dan duduk lagi di samping bokuto.

"terus kamu maunya apa?"

bokuto yang tadinya sedih tiba tiba ekspresinya mencerah. dagunya dipegang seolah olah lagi mikir.

eh taunya abis itu dia malah nyengir lebar.

"aku mau jadi peliharaan kamu, boleh?"

pipi kanan bokuto ditampar pelan, akaashi pengen ketawa lagi liat ekspresi kaget bokuto.

"loh kok ditampar?" tangan bokuto ngusap ngusap pipinya yang abis ditampar, padahal ga sakit.

"kamu kan bukan hewan, lagian kamu udah jadi pacar aku."

bokuto ketawa seneng.

"ya udah, aku mau mandiin dia dulu. kamu disini aja,"

"eeEEeh, tunggu!"

_cup._

lagi lagi bibir merah akaashi dicium, kali ini tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya.

"kamu emang pacar terbaik yang aku punya, jangan bosen ngurusin burung hantu gede ini ya, cantik."

kali ini akaashi ga bisa nahan senyumnya, dan pipinya bersemu merah. dia nundukin kepalanya supaya bokuto ga bisa lihat wajahnya yang tersipu.

 

_"gombal mulu."_

 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> DDDDDD: gaje yhawWw huhu //slap


End file.
